Emo Boy
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Cause everybody loves emo boys. SK


Title: Emo Boy

Author: Aslanoftexas

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the emo boy quote, or Salt-N-Pepper's "Let's Talk About Sex Baby.".

Summary: Everyone loves the emo boy. S/K

Note: Hello. I know I'm taking forever to update, so sorry guys. Here's a short one to entertain you while I finish up the next chapter of Sexual Healing.

* * *

"_I want a boy. Fuck it, I want a emo boy."_

He was defiantly emo. Black on black attire, overdone makeup, outlandish hair and a definite depressive air around him. One look from him and the hall parted to let the black rain cloud of their day pass by. He was exactly what I wanted.

My friends thought I was crazy. Why would the Mystical Academy's top priest want a dank and depressing man like him? That's why of course. His sheer loathing of life called to me. As a priest I long to help people, a nurse for the soul, so to speak. Should I not naturally be pulled to those who need me most?

By the third month he knew my name. Probably because I rarely let him forget it. I would always greet him with a typical, "Hello Sesshoumaru," and he would grunt in response. I refused to leave him alone until he said my name. When he would finally sigh dramatically and say, "Hello Kagome," I would smile and return to my abandoned seat triumphant. As the days went on he took longer and longer to say my name, and I, defiant to the end, refused to return to my seat till he had. Eventually I moved beside him and gave up ever going back.

Somehow along the way we began talking. Nothing important of course, just random trivial facts. After six months we began to hang out after school. He liked to write dark, dramatic poetry and I liked to question it. My goal became to engage him in debates. Like a god emo boy he stuck up for his work. He saved ever poem and for my birthday he gave me the book that contained them. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. That's the first time I saw him with an expression other than depression. His cheeks lit up flaming red and his eyes were full of surprise. He covered it up of course with a sarcastic remark, but it was too late, the seed had been planted. A seed of hope, I might have my emo boy yet.

By one year we were calling each other every night. By a year and four months we spent almost all our time together.

Two months later his brother died in a car wreck. Sesshoumaru reverted so much inside himself I hardly recognized him anymore. Sesshoumaru was no longer emo. He was no longer anything. He was a moving body with nothing inside. By the three month mark I'd had it.

Sesshoumaru met me outside like always, but the silence was deafening. He was sitting under tree writing, I beside him. Annoyed I placed my hand on his and forced him to stop writing. Slowly I shifted to my knees so I could face him better. I placed my hands on each cheek and start deep into his eyes, searching. Searching for the boy I once knew, the boy I loved. I couldn't see him, the boy I loved. Slowly tears began to fall down my face in silent rivers.

"Give him back. I want my emo boy back." And with that I kissed him, full out on the lips. I don't know what I thought that would do, but it did something. Sesshoumaru, after a moment of surprise, wrapped me in his arms. He gently kissed me back, on hand sliding into my hair, cradling my head. Slowly I pulled back tears drying on my face. Sesshoumaru gently wiped his thumb over my cheek drying my tears.

"Hey now come on. I'm the only one allowed to be emo here." I smiled, full on teeth and all. My boy was back.

He returned to his depressed and scary self within the week. Maybe it was because I cared; maybe he was just ready for a change, whatever it was I didn't care, I was just happy to have him back. By year 2 we were officially a couple. Then one day something changed.

We were at my house and spending the afternoon listening to music; some scary head banging music I didn't understand. I was sitting in his lap, my back against his chest, while I played with his long pale fingers. I had just reached his wrist when I noticed a roughness to his skin, a scar. Several cutting scars riddled his wrist. I pulled his hand in front of me and stared at it. Sesshoumaru froze, his breathing stopped as he watched me, wondering what I would do.

Lightly I touched my lips to a scar, wishing I could make it go away. I pushed up his sleeve and kissed every single one of them. I refused to neglect even one, for if I did then I was ignored a feeling, ignoring the fact I couldn't help him. Sesshoumaru watched me with a heated expression till I had covered them all. Then he kissed me.

The kiss started gently, and then turned hard, almost bruising. I couldn't let him go; if I did I might not get him back this time. So I kissed him back. Somewhere along the way we both lost our shirt and I was kissing his chest before we realized it.

He paused my movements with a hand, but I refused to stop. He needed this and in a way so did I. I kissed his hand and the placed it on my breast. I would show him at least I cared, even if no one else did.

((((Let's talk about sex baby- lemon warning))))

I reached down and unzipped his jeans, while he watched me. He shifted his hips so I could slide off his jeans and tossing them aside. Lightly he shoved me onto my back and lay down on top of me. I don't remember when I lost my bra, but I believe it was somewhere around here.

Sweat, the musky smell of sex, heat from our bodies, each sensations sending my senses on overload. I spread my legs around him, squeezing him tightly. He groaned and pulled himself out of his boxers, the jerked away my own panties. Shoving my skirt up, he barely brushed just outside me causing me to whimper with need. I squeezed him again and he entered me.

Heat, scorching heat, flooded through me as I held onto him, my cooling rock. He braced over me and began shoving his hips in and out of me. Slowly, gently, then harder and faster. I wanted him, needed him. I whimpered and moaned beneath him, kissing his scarred wrist beside my head. He cried out every time my tongue passed over a scar as he struggled to keep rhythm. His body trembled around me until finally he gave up.

Heat, sweat, musk, bodies, flesh, all combined into one struggling, moving mass. It builds and builds then suddenly it stops in one fluid motion. White sparks flew across my body, built energy released. He too must have felt it because his body jerked and collapsed atop me.

((((Let's talk about you and me – lemon end))))

As we lay on the floor catching our breath, I smiled and ran my fingers through his tangled hair. I lifted my lips by his ear and said,

"I want a boy. Fuck it, I want an emo boy."

There you go. The end. So I was sitting in class and one of my friends was telling me how much she loved emo boys, and BOOM, the idea was born. Reviews would be really nice, and a good motivation if you would like some new chapters for my other stories people. hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge

Aslan


End file.
